My Snow Angel
by SilentVex
Summary: With winter comes the cold and with the cold comes snow. With graduation fast approaching Hisao remembers a conversation which gives him an idea to create a new memory for Lilly. Reviews would be appreciated.


**Author's note: Hey there guys. It's been a while since I've uploaded anything but here I am and here's something for you all to read! **

**So the first snow of 2013 came to England about a week ago and since then I've had the idea to write this story and so following a bit of thinking and a bit of writing here we are. In regard to What They Deserve I will be writing an epilogue for it sometime soon in the next two weeks and the that's done. I've also got an Emi P.O.V story in the works so that'll be out at some point when I get around to writing it.  
**

**But you guys probably don't care abou what _will be_, but_ what is_. So I present to you My Snow Angel. As usual I hope you enjoy and reviews would be appreciated.  
**

**I do not own Katawa Shoujo or any of its characters.**

* * *

**My Snow Angel**

* * *

''Hicchan?''

Huh?

''Hey Hicchan you can't sleep in class.''

Please not today Misha.

''Hicchan, Shicchan says to wake up now!''

Nuh uh, not listening.

''What's that Shicchan? you want me to do what to Hicchan? I can't do that, that's...''

ACHOO!

My head swings up suddenly as I spontaneously sneeze, interrupting Misha and Shizune's playful teasing. The sudden noise causes Misha to yelp in surprise and tip back in her seat, ending up on the floor. If there was anyone who had not been watching us yet, they sure were now. I see Mutou look up from... whatever it is he does while we do group work.

''You okay Mikado?'' he asks.

Misha raises her arm and gives a thumbs up from her place on the floor. ''I'm okay teacher!''

This brings a laugh from everyone in the class.

* * *

Achoo!

I sneeze into yet another of the ample supply of tissues I carry with me in the winter.

''Hisao, have you caught a cold?''

I finish wiping my nose and look at the young woman sitting across from me. Lilly is looking towards me with a slightly concerned look on her face. Unlike me (and the rest of the school) she seems to be in her element in winter, donning only a scarf and cardigan as opposed to my coat, gloves and other additions to the Yamaku uniform.

''Don't worry about it Lilly, I just don't weather well in the winter... try saying that three times as fast.'' She laughs politely at my dumb attempt to relieve her of her worry.

We fall into a comfortable silence as we continue to eat our lunch together. Hanako was absent from our usual lunch room today. Most likely she is at the computer club working on some article. Since the end of summer vacation she has been getting much more active in the club activities, even now regardless of the fact that graduation is fast-approaching. Nevertheless this is good, it means that both Lilly and I know that once we go to college she will be able to take care of herself.

''Hisao, what do you think the possibility is of it snowing in the next few days?''

The question takes a few moments to register in my cold-addled mind. I look out of the window and see numerous thick, grey clouds. However it is nowhere near guaranteed that we'll be having any snow right now. ''It's possible but I can't say for certain, why?''

''I just don't want the weather to turn even colder if you are not feeling well. Your cold may worsen.''

Heh, trust her to be concerned for me. To try and reassure her I reach out and take her hand across the table and lightly squeeze. ''I told you: don't worry. It's only a little cold Lilly, it's nothing serious, I'll be fine even if it does snow.''

This brings a smile to her face, the kind that could make me fall for her all over again.

''You're right Hisao, thank you, I know I can be quite overbearing when I worry about you and Hanako but I suppose I cannot help myself sometimes,'' she says in an almost confessional way.

''You know, I think that's one of your best points. I don't think you'd be you if you weren't this caring, so promise me you won't change that about yourself.''

Her mouth is left slightly agape at my words (quite a cute look if I had to say). She quickly recomposes herself and, with a smile on her face, says ''I promise.''

I pull my hand away and look at the watch on my wrist and see that classes will begin again soon. Mentioning this to Lilly we begin to tidy away the remains of our lunches and, with arms linked, leave the room.

* * *

That night as I lay in my bedroom I think back on my time with Lilly. When I first came to Yamaku I never would have thought that I could have met someone like her. At first she was a proverbial shelter in the storm, helping me in my first week here and everything onwards from there.

In a short space of time we had gone from complete strangers to good friends and from there to dating. Now with graduation approaching and us going to the same college it seems that we'll be sharing our future together as well.

You won't catch me complaining that's for sure.

As I think on the past something Lilly said to me once comes back to me. On our first unofficial date when we went shopping for Hanako's birthday presents. After being led to an ice cream school (by a blind person ironically) and then buying us both ice creams we began to make conversation...

''_The summer weather's nice I hope it'll hold out for a while.''_

_''You too? I'm beginning to think that I'm the only person who prefers winter.''_

_''Yeah I think you might be.''_

Heh, an image of a pouting Lilly flashes in my mind.

_''Still I can't really imagine what's so great about winter. You can't go out without bundling up and you still freeze anyway.''_

_''I used to live further north, where there'd be plenty of snow to play in, so it's a little nostalgic.''_

At this my trail of thought stops and I think back to what she asked earlier. Perhaps she's hoping for snow... it wouldn't be that far of a stretch to think that. Perhaps if it were to snow we should spend the day together, it's not as if it happens very often.

With this thought I turn over and go to sleep.

* * *

Sure enough I look out of the window the next morning and there it is. The landscape had been transformed overnight into a frozen version of itself. Areas that just yesterday were green fields are now a pure white, it's as though someone changed the colour palette of the world.

I check the time and see that it's 8:00 am. Given that it's a Sunday it's not surprising that I don't see anyone outside yet given that this is the day that many use as a way to stay in bed longer... myself included. The footprints in the snow however belie this however, showing that there are a few who still wake early regardless.

I toy with the idea of going to wake Lilly but decide against it. As kind and cheerful as she is I'd rather not run the risk of waking her too early, even a saint can turn if they aren't morning people. The earliest I've ever seen her awake by on Sundays is 10:00... 9:30 on a really good day.

So I instead spend the next hour or so getting ready for the day ahead, including: medication, breakfast, a shower and many, many layers of clothing.

* * *

I give the door three light taps.

''Hey Lilly, are you awake?''

No response.

I tap three more times, slightly harder this time.

A tired groan can be heard from the room followed by shuffling feet. The door opens to a very drowsy Lilly; she's clad in her usual black night-clothes, her usually neatly combed hair looking more wild that usual, rubbing her face.

''Hisao? Ugh, what time is it?'' She asks, still clearly half asleep.

''Just past nine.''

''Hmm? Is that so? I suppose I really should get up in that case.'' A few moments pass before she asks, ''Oh yes, what was it you needed this early?''

''That's a surprise, what I need you to do is to get yourself ready and then I'll show you.''

Although confused she complies, going through the same process as I had, admittedly in half the time it had me. With her ready, at 9:30 I lead her outside. As soon as we step out of the building she can tell that something is different.

''Hisao, what is wrong with the floor?''

In response a reach down and scoop up a handful of snow and place it in her hand. The sudden cold made her shiver slightly but she soon twigged what it was. ''Snow?''

''That's right. I remember you telling me about how you would play in it when you were younger and though that we could spend the day together in it. I mean it might be the only chance we'll have to do it here, we'll be leaving soon after all.''

A bright, almost childish smile graces her face. Her hands reach up to my face and from there she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug.

''Thank you Hisao,'' she almost whispers, ''thank you for remembering.''

She pulls away. As an afterthought she continues, ''but what about your cold? I don't want it to worsen because of this.''

''Don't worry about it Lilly, I'm feeling much better today,'' okay stretching the truth a bit there, ''but even if it does come back then I won't mind because it'll be worth it.''

She accepts this and we start walking out into the snow.

* * *

The hour pass by.

As others participate in snowball fights, sledging and the likes, we just take the day easy. We talk, go walking, make several attempts at making snowmen (which it turns out neither of us are good at) and eventually find ourselves making snow angels in the setting sun. As Lilly sits up from her latest one I can see snow finding a home in her hair and her coat.

''Could you tell me what the time is?''

I check and reply, ''It's gone past 4. Maybe we should think about going in soon?''

She pouts in dissatisfaction. ''Must we?'' I chuckle at her reaction, today a childish side to Lilly that I haven't really seen before has shown itself.

''Unfortunately.''

She sighs and then smiles, ''Very well, I suppose we shouldn't be out if it's getting even colder anyway.''

I stand and take her hand to help her up, ''Right I say.''

We begin walking back to the dorms. I the sunset the snow looks quite different, it's as though the sky and ground are conflicting with each other as to what colour the other should be. Yet it in some way makes the snow look more real than it did this morning. As though it is a being of its own attempting to make its existence recognised to all.

I wonder, what does Lilly think about the snow? She can't see it but all the memories she's had with it must be beautiful to her. And so, even without being able to see it, she must be able to call it beautiful.

Perhaps I'll ask her about it sometime, but not right now. For now I'll just enjoy walking by her side.

* * *

We reach the dorms. At the entrance to the girls dorms we stop and I brush the snow off of the both of us. ''Honestly, with the amount of snow on you you could be a snow angel yourself,'' I joke as I brush the snow from her coat.

''Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?''

Well I am feeling a bit cold.

''I think I'll take you up on that offer.''

At the door to her room we stop and Lilly turns to me.

''Thank you for today Hisao, I had a really nice time.''

''You're welcome, I had fun too.''

She raises her hand to my cheek and smiles. Her face starts to inch its way towards mine. I close the gap and our lips meet. After what could have been a few seconds or a few minutes we separate.

''This was certainly worth getting up early for.''

We both laugh at her comment and enter the room.


End file.
